True Bravery
by mattsloved1
Summary: Sherlock and John come back from a Halloween event. The consulting detective isn't happy so his trusty doctor takes care of him. Nothing but fluffy fluff.


**I was supposed to finish my bear piece tonight while enjoying a quiet night. Then I promised MLC I would distract her for a while and this happened. **

**Thanks for looking this over for me MLC when I know you wanted to go to sleep! **

**I don't own them (darn it!) so I can't profit from writing about them. :-(**

* * *

"You're the one who wanted to go," John reminded his partner as they entered the flat they had shared for seven years.

Sherlock was silent as he threw himself into his chair.

Perhaps he needed a little comforting, John thought. "I was right there with you the whole time."

The consulting detective began to loudly, and rapidly, tap his fingertips against the chair's arms, his frustration using the only outlet allowed.

Reminding himself that Sherlock could be stupid as often as he was a genius and therefore, as much a child as he was an adult, John moved fully into caring mode. Thinking quickly, he made his way to his long time partner. Without a word he took the tense hands in his own and gave a slight tug.

Sherlock looked up with an expression of confusion mixed with annoyance. For a few seconds he stubbornly remained seated. John gave another tug. This one firmer and accompanied with a look that told the upset man resistance was not appreciated nor would it be rewarded. The taller man gave a loud huff, John knew it was an act, but stood up and followed the doctor without a word.

Once he had them arranged to his liking, John ran his hand over the curls brushing Sherlock's forehead. He leaned down to whisper into a nearby ear.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed or upset about."

Sherlock started to tense and pull himself away. John used their position, along with his strength, to keep them both in place.

"Just listen to me, will you?"

The tension in Sherlock's body remained but he stopped moving.

"What we went to tonight is intended to scare people. The music, lighting, noise and everything is supposed to distract you enough that the characters jumping out and yelling make you jump and scream yourself. They do claim to be part of the scariest attraction here in London. It's called a horror maze for a reason"

Sherlock's jaw clenched and he stared at John's neck stubbornly when a calloused hand tried to raise his chin so the two men might make eye contact.

John heard a grumble but couldn't make out the words. "What was that?"

In a harsh tone, Sherlock repeated himself. "I _said_, that idiot in front of us never even jumped. Not once! And you didn't let out a sound the entire time we were there."

"I might not have been very loud but I let out an unmanly squeak at least twice that I was hoping you would never hear about. And I'll tell you something about the great hulk of a man who was in front of us the whole time," John paused to make certain all attention was focused on him.

"Just because the man didn't jump an inch or make a sound doesn't mean he's braver than you. Chances are he spends all his free time playing violent video games and has desensitised himself."

John nudged his shoulder until Sherlock's eyes connected with his.

"True bravery is fighting evil when no one else dares to. It is putting others ahead of your own safety. Fighting on your own for three years when all you want and love think you're dead and then, when it is all over, you come back and face the person you care for most and tell him you love him when it is quite possible he might just punch you in the face and then throw you out on your arse without another word for the rest of your life."

Throughout his speech, John could see and feel the tension melt from Sherlock's frame. He had only enough time to take one deep breath before it was almost knocked out of him from the force of the kiss Sherlock gave him. Desperation took over and there was no more talk of the event they had attended earlier in the night.

In fact, both men were quite happy to not talk coherently until the next morning.


End file.
